¡¿ES UN BEBÉ!
by LovelySora
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Soramaru se convierte en bebé por un hechizo de un mago en intento de capturarlo? Pues Nishiki se convertiría en su madre, en este pequeño fic veremos como Nishiki se comporta como madre.


**.**

**¡¿ES UN BEBÉ?!**

**.**

**Hola a todos :'3 vengo con mi primer fic de Donten ni Warau :D se los recomiendo mucho aunque es muy corto :c pero muy bueno, como siempre, mis fics son de romance xd así que este no será la excepción. La pareja será NishikixSoramaru. **

**Empecemos…**

**.**

Nishiki se encontraba lavando la ropa y, como era de costumbre había más espuma que ropa. Tenka estaba tomando sake mientras el maestro lo regañaba y lo sermoneaba sobre los daños y efectos del alcohol. Chuutarou perseguía a Gerokichi, pero alguien faltaba… ¿Dónde se metió Soramaru? Quien sabe; sólo le dijo a Tenka que iría a caminar lo que da a pensar que no fue a 'caminar' sino a capturar a un ladrón por su cuenta.

Cuando Nishiki terminó fue a preparar la cena, ya estaba atardeciendo y Soramaru aún no llegaba.

_-Oe, Nishiki ¿Sabes en dónde se metió Soramaru?- _Pregunto Tenka asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

_-N-No…-_ Respondió con preocupación.

_-Iré a buscarlo…-_ Tenka salió tambaleándose por ahí.

_-Ehh… yo puedo ir a buscarlo… si usted lo desea- _Nishiki se ofreció al ver el estado de ebriedad de Tenka mientras una gota resbalaba por su frente.

_-¿M-Me harías ese gran Nishiki, favor?- _Bueno… su ebriedad empezaba a notarse, ella sólo asintió algo confundida.

_._

_-Primero… iré a buscarlo al bosque… es más probable que este allí…-_Pensó en voz alta mientras bajaba las escaleras del templo.

Nishiki entro al bosque y llamo varias veces a Soramaru, al ver que este no contestaba se sintió más preocupada.

_-¡Soramaru-san!- _Lo llamó de nuevo hasta que oyó un llanto de bebé –_E-Eh…- _Nishiki corrió en dirección del llanto y encontró la ropa de Soramaru y dentro de esta estaba un bebé llorando.

_-¡¿S-Soramaru-san?!- _Pego un gritillo alterada y tomo al bebé en sus brazos -_¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!- _Pregunto y obviamente solo escucho el llanto del bebé.

Tomo la ropa y al bebé y regreso al Santuario.

_-Vaya, no sabía que Sora-nii y Nishiki-san ya tenían bebés-_ Dijo Chuutarou con una sonrisa y estaba sentado en los escalones del templo junto a Gerokichi en sus piernas.

_-¡E-Eso no es cierto!- _Nishiki se sonrojo demasiado y abrazo más fuerte al bebé -_¡Él es Soramaru-san!- _Grito alterada mostrándole al bebé.

_-Oh…- _Suspiro el pequeño Chuutarou por un momento Nishiki se sintió aliviada de que entendiera que ese bebé era Soramaru –_Entonces… ¿se llama igual que mi hermano?- _Contesto alegre y Nishiki se volvió a sonrojar.

-_¡Este bebé es Soramaru-san! Yo y Soramaru-san no tenemos nada amoroso…-_ Agacho la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus mejilla.

_-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿C-Cómo Sora-nii se hizo bebé?!- _El chiquillo se sobresaltó alterado.

_-N-No lo sé…-_Contesto insegura –_Sólo lo encontré entre sus ropas, así que supuse que era él… por su mechón rojizo-_ Dijo.

_-Mmm… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- _Pregunto con un tono dramático y lágrimas en los ojos.

.

_-Y… eso fue todo lo que paso…-_ Concluyo Nishiki.

_-Mmm… pues ahora, tenemos que cuidarlo, quién sabe y se quede así- _Dijo Tenka acariciándose la barbilla, pero Nishiki y Chuutarou lo miraron preocupados.

_-¿S-Se refiere… a que será bebé para siempre?- _Nishiki se oyó alterada y preocupada.

_-No, quiero decir que crecerá; más no regresa a su edad anterior, ¿me entiendes?- _Ambos chicos suspiraron de alivio.

_-Déjeme ver si entendí, El bebé es como un recién nacido y crecerá, pero no volverá a tener dieciséis años como antes, porque si quiere eso tendrá que esperar dieciséis años más._

_-Exactamente, Nishiki. Pero nadie lo sabe, quizá sólo sea un hechizo- _Agregó Tenka.

-_¡Oh! ¡Oh!- _Nishiki levanto la mano -_¿Puedo cuidarlo yo? Por favor…- _Pidió con unos ojos de perrito.

_-Claro…- _Acepto.

_-Me alegro…- _Dijo Nishiki feliz.

-_¡Eso quiere decir que ahora soy mayor que Sora-nii!- _Grito con emoción Chuutarou.

_-¡Entonces él será el bebé de la familia! Yeey~- _Gritaron ambos hermanos Kumo.

Cuando cayó la noche era hora de dormir, pero Nishiki preparo papilla de verdura, ropita, pañales y preparo el baño. Primero alimento a Soramaru y después le dio una ducha para que así pudiera dormir tranquilamente, él no era un bebé llorón, al contrario; era muy tranquilo y dormilón.

-_Bien bebé… es hora del baño…- _Nishiki le saco la ropa al pequeño y primero le dio remojo la espaldita para luego meterlo a la ducha –_Eres un niño bueno- _Le dijo mientras lo enjabonaba.

Una vez terminando de bañarlo, lo tapó con una manta y le puso la ropa de dormir. Cuando el pequeño durmió ella también hizo lo mismo.

.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**_

En el Santuario de la Nube todo parece estar bien, bueno al menos todo… Tenka amaneció con dolores de cabeza –y no me pregunten porque- y de nuevo, el maestro lo sermoneaba.

_-¡Me siento a morir!- _Grito con dolor Tenka mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

-_Vaya Tenka-nii, debe pasarla mal- _Comento Chuutarou comiendo sandía junto a Botan.

_-Ahh… parece que nunca entenderá…-_Botan suspiro pesadamente.

_-Buenos días…- _Saludo Nishiki con Soramaru en brazos.

_-¡Buenos días!- _Dijeron Chuutarou yBotan al unísono.

_-Iré a traer verduras, así que llevaré a Soramaru-san conmigo- _Dicho esto tomo una manta y puso al bebé en su espalda mientras se colocaba los zapatos.

_-¡Yo te acompaño, Nishiki-san!- _Grito emocionado Chuutarou.

_-Tengan cuidado- _Dijo Botan.

Ambos chicos fueron hasta la aldea, mucha gente saludo alegremente a Nishiki y a Chuutarou aunque uno que otros alagaban a Nishiki por su supuesto hijo con Soramaru haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

_-¡Señorita Nishiki!- _Un hombre llamo a la chica llamando la atención de esta -_¿Podía venir?- _Y Nishiki obedeció.

_-¿Q-Qué pasa?- _Dijo.

_-Tengo algo para usted- _El hombre saco un lienzo y se lo mostró, en la imagen se podían ver a Nishiki y a Soramaru abrazados junto a un bebé en el medio de ellos. La chica se sonrojo y Chuutarou sonrió satisfactoriamente. –_Tómelo, por favor.- _

_-¿E-Enserio… es para mí?- _La chica tenía cincuenta tonos de rojo en su cara.

_-Claro…- _La chica lo tomo en sus manos y los admiro, era hermoso, bellísimo.

_-¡Muchas Gracias!- _Respondió emocionada.

_-Oh, Chuutarou-kun- _La mujer de las verduras llamo al niño.

_-¿Qué pasa?- _El niño le sonrió a la mujer.

_-Me he enterado de que Soramaru-kun ha tenido un bebé… tomo esto, es bueno para ellos- _La mujer le entrego una bolsa con verduras en ella.

_-E-Ehh… muchas gracias…- _Tomo la bolsa.

_-¿Entonces Soramaru-nii tiene hijos?- _Dijeron los hijos de la mujer.

_-¡Oigan! ¡Él sólo es mi hermano!- _Contesto Chuutarou molesto.

.

Al llegar al santuario, Nishiki comenzó a cocinar junto a Botan, después de eso limpio todas las habitaciones, lavó el baño, recogió las plantas medicinales y tendió las sabanas sucias.

_-Que cansada estoy…- _Musito Nishiki quitándose el sudor de la frente con su brazo.

_-Nishiki, deberías descansar- _Le dijo Botan acercándose a ella.

_-Sí…-_Murmuro.

_-Además quizá tú y Soramaru tengan hambre- _Agregó Botan.

_-Creo que iré a comer…- _Nishiki entro a la cocina y se sirvió estofado y en un plato pequeño sirvió también a Soramaru.

_-Di: ¡Ammh!- _Dijo Nishiki alimentando al bebé.

_-¡Pareces una mamá!- _Rio alegremente Chuutarou.

_-¿T-Tú crees?- _La chica se sonrojo.

_-¡Sí! Estoy seguro que eres una mujer digna de mi hermano- _Contesto con altanería y orgullo.

_-¡Mou!- _La chica se cubrió su rostro sonrojado con las manos.

-_¿Qué pasa? Sora-nii ya durmió- _Se vio extrañado al ver al bebé durmiendo en el regazo de la chica.

_-Creo que lo llevaré a la cama- _Nishiki abrazo al bebé acostándolo en su pecho.

Camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, por unos minutos se quedó observando la pintura que hace unas horas aquel hombre le había regalado. Lo miro sonrojada, ¿Acaso así se verían ellos? Los pensamientos la ahogaban pero volvió a la realidad mirando al bebé, lo acostó y lo arropo.

_-Buenas noches, Soramaru-san- _Le deseo las buenas noches y le beso la frente.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

Nishiki despertó pero no vio al pequeño lo cual le altero mucho y salto de la cama corriendo hasta la sala donde se escuchaban risas.

_-Soramaru se ve tan lindo- _Canturreo Tenka alzando al bebé –_Oh, Buenos días Nishiki, ¿te asusto que tomáramos a tu pequeño?- _Sonrió.

_-Menos mal, por un momento pensé que algo le podría pasar- _Se tocó el pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.

_-Sora-nii huele mal…- _Chuutarou se tapó la nariz.

_-Tendré que cambiarle el pañal- _Nishiki tomó a Soramaru y suspiro pesadamente.

_-¡Qué asco!- _Tenka pegó un grito gay.

_-¡Hahaha! Te pondré la mierda en la cara Tenka-nii- _Se carcajeo Chuutarou.

Nishiki se levantó y fue a su habitación para cambiar al bebé, cuando regreso a la sala el bebé olía a frutas y su ropita estaba muy linda.

_-¡Que tiernooo~!- _Gritaron al unísono.

-_¡Tenka-san!- _Los policías llegaron en busca de la ayuda de Tenka -_¡Unos criminales se nos han escapado!_

_-Quédate con Nishiki, Chuutarou- _Tenka se levantó y se dispuso a salir –_Vaya, Vaya que no saben hacer nada_…-Dijo Tenka.

_-Lo sentimos- _Dijeron los policías al unísono.

-_Chuutarou-kun, ¿quieres ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?-_ Pregunto Nishiki.

_-¡Sí!- _Y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

.

_-¿Entendiste?- _Pregunto Nishiki, pero antes de obtener respuesta el bebé comenzó a llorar y a patalear en la espalda de la chica _–Espera…-_ Nishiki tomo al bebé y trato de tranquilizarlo pero no podía, después le tocó la mejilla y pudo notar que estaba ardiendo.

''_Que debo hacer…''_ Se cuestionaba mentalmente la chica.

Lo llevó a su habitación y lo recostó, le puso una franela mojada en la frente.

_-Espero que este bien…-_ Nishiki estaba muy preocupada –_Chuutarou-kun, ¿puedes llamar a Botan-san?- _Le dijo al pequeño.

Cuando Botan llegó, trajo consigo unas plantas medicinales y le dijo a Nishiki que las prepara en un té, la chica lo hizo y después durmió al pequeño. Pasaron las horas y la fiebre no bajaba, le preparo sopa de verduras pero aun así el bebé no se tranquilizaba.

_-Parece que ya se durmió- _Dijo Botan en un bostezo.

_-Sí… Botan-san, muchas gracias- _La chica hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado del bebé.

_-Tú también deberías dormir, durante estos días no has podido dormir bien- _Botan salió cerrando la puerta corrediza tras ella- _Buenas noches- _se despidió.

Nishiki se acostó a un lado del bebé algo preocupada y trato de conciliar el sueño.

.

_-¡AHHHH!- _Gritaron Nishiki y Soramaru al encontrarse en una situación muy vergonzosa. Nishiki cubría sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba y Soramaru cubría sus partes privadas con la manta.

Pero, ¿Qué sucedió? Fácil, Soramaru regreso a la normalidad y la ropita –o bueno lo que quedaba de ellas- se rasgó, por lo que sólo le quedo mostrarse. Nishiki al despertar lo noto y grito toda sonrojada haciendo que este despertada e hiciera lo mismo, al salir todos se emocionaron de volver a ver a Soramaru de nuevo.

_-¡Soramaru!- _Tenka abrazo a tu hermano –_No sabes cuándo… ¡Te extrañe!-_ Y le dio un coscorrón.

_-¡Oye!- _Grito molesto mientras se sobaba –_Eso dolió-_ se quejó.

_-Te lo mereces por idiota, ¿sabes todo lo que Nishiki-san hizo por ti, Sora-nii?- _Dijo Chuutarou.

_-¿Nishiki…?_

_-Así es, hace unas horas tú eras un bebé el cual estuvo al cuidado de Nishiki porque ella se ofreció a cuidarte- _Botan se unió y apunto a Nishiki quien se sonrojo.

_-Es cierto. Es tan buena cuidando niños que lo será mejor cuando ustedes los tengan- _Tenka miro a su hermano con una cara de violador.

_-¿Me transforme… en bebé?- _Soramaru aún estaba confundido y todos asintieron. – _Oh, ya recuerdo, estaba tratando de atrapar a un ladrón que era un brujo y creo que eso me paso…-_

_-¡Maldito!- _Lloriqueó Tenka -_¡Tú siempre quieres hacer todo solo, nunca me pides ayuda! ¡Te odio!- _Tenka lloró como magdalena a lo que Soramaru solo rodo los ojos.

_-M-Me alegro… de que este bien, Soramaru-san- _Hablo Nishiki.

_-Muchas gracias por haberme cuidado, Nishiki… pero, ¿Qué significa la pintura que había en tu habitación?- _Oh, claro la pintura… rayos, Nishiki solo se sonrojo y este esperaba su respuesta.

_-Pues…- _No pudo terminar pues el pequeño Chuutarou se interpuso.

_-¡Porque todos en la aldea pensaban que ese bebé era el hijo de ustedes dos! Además, ¿qué esperan para tener hijos?- _Grito alterado el pequeño.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? ;w; mis locos sueños tienen resultados shidorris uwu nos vemos adiós3**


End file.
